interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Element
English Etymology From < < ; origin uncertain. Pronunciation * , * Noun # One of the simplest or essential parts or principles of which anything consists, or upon which the constitution or fundamental powers of anything are based. # Any one of the simplest chemical substances that cannot be decomposed in a chemical reaction or by any chemical means and made up of atoms all having the same number of protons. # One of the four basic building blocks of matter in theories of ancient philosophers and alchemists: water, earth, fire, and air # Something small. #: an '''element' of doubt'' # Atmospheric forces such as strong winds and rains. # A place or state of being that an individual or object is better suited towards. #: be in one's own '''element' # A required aspect or component of a cause of action. A deed is regarded a violation of law only if each element can be proved. # One of the objects in a set. # A group of people within a larger group having a particular common characteristic. #: ''You sometimes find the hooligan '''element' at football matches.'' # A short form of heating element, a component in electrical equipment, often in the form of a coil, having a high resistance, thereby generating heat when a current is passed through it. #: The '''element' in this electric kettle can heat the water in under a minute.'' # One of the conceptual objects in a markup language, usually represented in text by a matching pair of tags. Synonyms * chemical element * member Derived terms * chemical element * data element * heating element Related terms * elemental * elementary Translations * Armenian: * Esperanto: * Finnish: * Hungarian: * Navajo: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Tagalog: * Arabic: * Armenian: * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Navajo: * Polish: * Romanian: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tagalog: * Telugu: మూలకము (moolakamu) * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: alkuaine, klassinen alkuaine, * Hungarian: * Navajo: * Persian: * Polish: żywioł * Russian: , * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tagalog: * Dutch: , * Finnish: häivähdys, aavistus, varjo, siemen * Hebrew: * Polish: odrobina * Russian: , * Swahili: * Armenian: * Russian: * Swedish: * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: * Hungarian: * Russian: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Dutch: , * Finnish: * Swahili: * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: , * German: * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Italian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Armenian: * Czech: * Finnish: * Hebrew: * Swahili: * Dutch: * Finnish: * German: Bauelement * Hebrew: * Polish: * Russian: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Slovene: * Swahili: * Swedish: * : elfenn , -où (1) (2 ?) * : елемент See also * atom External links * * Anagrams * * leetmen Category:Chemical elements Category:Etruscan derivations ---- Crimean Tatar Etymology elementum. Noun element # element. Declension References * Category:Crimean Tatar nouns ---- Dutch Pronunciation * Noun # element # element # element ---- Swedish Pronunciation * Noun # element; basic building block of matter in ancient philosophy # element; a place or state of being that an individual or object is better suited towards # elements; forces of weather # element; an object in a set # element of a matrix # heating element # element; object in markup language Related terms * elementär * elementa * elementar- ---- Turkish Pronunciation * * Noun # element Declension ar:element de:element et:element fa:element fr:element ko:element io:element id:element it:element kn:element kk:element sw:element ku:element la:element lt:element hu:element ml:element nl:element ja:element no:element pl:element pt:element ro:element simple:element fi:element sv:element ta:element te:element tr:element vi:element zh:element